devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutlass
The Cutlass is an artificial demon in Devil May Cry 4. Nero first encounters them in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06|Mission 6: Resurrection]] when they slice through a wall to get to him. Description Agnus created the Cutlass magically cross-breeding a sword and a fish. The Cutlass's dorsal fin, an incredibly sharp blade, allows it to cut through earth, stone, and metal, effectively allowing it to swim through solid land.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Cutlass: "A man-made demon cross-bred from a fish and a sword by the hand of Agnus. Its dorsal fin is a sharp blade capable of cutting through earth and stone alike, allowing a Cutlass to traverse these obstacles unhindered. Beware its unseen attacks." They attack by diving out of the ceiling or floor, but if damaged they will remain knocked out on the floor. Behavior Cutlasses have two attacks: First being emerge: Cutlass disappears from the battle field. Red hole can be seen in the ground shortly after. Cutlass emerges from this hole with a violent swing of its tail and fin. Damages throughout the process. Second being fin charge: Cutlass's sharp fin starts to glow red and then it rushes at you with high speed. Strategy Cutlass, like the Gladii, like to move around constantly, trying to attack you. When they disappear from the surrounding, they are preparing to attack you. Once you see a "diving hole" conjured by these demons, it is time to dodge out of the way. Their attacks deal heavy damage and cause a large knockback, so dodging is key. Nero can easily defeat them by firing his gun at them, which slows them down, then using Snatch to yank them out of the wall and deal some damage. Dante has a harder time, but can utilize Ebony & Ivory to slow them down, then catch up to them by using Stinger. Alternatively, with perfect timing, Nero can use Shuffle (or EX-Shuffle for more damage) to hit the Cutlass when it jumps out from below; Dante can get Divine Dragon ready and hit the Cutlass when it assaults him from other directions, however, Divine Dragon might miss, as the Cutlass can also assault from below, so it is safer to simply charge Shock and release it when the time is right. The only place these guys are fought alone is in the R&D Access corridor of Agnus's lab, in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06|Mission 6: Resurrection]] for Nero and [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M16|Mission 16: Inferno]] for Dante. The other two times they appear are when Agnus summons them during the battles against him in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M09#Boss: Angelo Agnus|Mission 9: For You]] and [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M17#Boss: Angelo Agnus|Mission 17: Adiago for Strings]]. Unlike the Basilisk and Gladius he summons, the Cutlasses go away after they attack. Background A cutlass is a short, broad saber or slashing sword, with a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt often featuring a solid cupped or basket shaped guard. It is best known as a sailors weapon of choice, and also doubles as a machete. Probably unrelated, but the Cutlass bears a few similarities with the real-life Swordfish. Both possess sharp sturctures that are used for slashing prey, however, instead of a long bill, the Cutlass has a sharp dorsal fin. Gallery Illustrations from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Cutlass concept art 1.png Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Cutlass concept art 2.png References es:Cutlass Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Artificial Demons